


Red Flavor

by sleepyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjeno/pseuds/sleepyjeno
Summary: When Jaemin tries a lollipop for himself, the afternoon goes from normal and uneventful to a ruckus that was waiting to happen.





	Red Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from red velvet's 'red flavor'

Jaemin turned the handle and entered the practice room, shutting the door behind him and being met by three pairs of awestruck eyes. 

“Wow, hyung. You look really cool!” Jisung complimented, liking Jaemin's bold, alluring new look.

“Wow… _wow_.” Chenle was as pleasantly surprised as his best friend, amazed by the unexpected change and eye-catching look.

Jaemin grinned widely at them. 

“I'm glad you guys like it as much as I do. I practically had to beg the noona to make the red darker. My hair was a literal tomato before the sexy red wine it is now,” Jaemin explained.

Chenle and Jisung giggled, imagining how disastrous Jaemin would've looked with bright red locks. 

Just as Chenle and Jisung had, Jeno had looked up the moment he heard the practice room door open. He tried to keep himself composed after seeing his boyfriend's charming appearance, and so he resumed scrolling through Twitter after sparing only a couple more glances at Jaemin.

Chenle and Jisung had picked back up playing PUBG on their phones, sitting together on the floor in a corner of the practice room. Jeno had his legs extended, his entire being taking up all of the space on one of the couches. His back was pressed against the armrest at the end of the couch. Jaemin walked over to him before casually crawling on top of him. He placed his palms on the couch to keep himself from losing balance and as a result, he had Jeno caged as well. Jeno promptly put his phone away on a nearby stand. He could finally see his boyfriend's glory up close. 

He had already taken in the deep, dark red hair but upon further examination, he was stunned by the previously unnoticed eyebrow slit. Jeno's eyes widened, entranced by the beautiful boy whose face was only inches apart from his. He reached for the dyed hair, stroking through it.

“I saw the look on your face the moment I stepped through that door. Lucky for you, you can admire me all you want now. I'm right here.”

As if to make his point, Jaemin let himself plop down on Jeno, the side of his face pressed into the skin right below Jeno's chest. 

Jaemin must've remembered or thought about something, because he sat right back up within seconds, looking at the white stick sticking out of Jeno's mouth. 

“What flavor is that? I want a taste.”

“No, sharing lollipops is gross. You wouldn't like it anyway, it's mango.”

Jaemin scoffed. “So sharing lollipops is gross but you shoving your tongue down my throat last night wasn't. You're insatiable, that's what you are.” 

Jaemin got up from the couch to try some lollipops for himself. Jeno could vaguely hear him muttering something about 'double standards’ but he merely chuckled.

The practice room was recently restocked with goodies and this time, a new and fun assortment of lollipop flavors came in as well. Jaemin opened a cabinet and took out the jar that contained the lollipops. The various colors and flavors were appreciated by Jaemin, his sweet tooth springing to life. Jaemin picked out a peach flavor and an orange and cotton candy fusion flavor, curious and hopeful that the second flavor would be decent. He placed the jar in its original spot and closed the cabinet, sauntering back over to Jeno. 

Jeno readjusted himself and patted the space on the couch in between his legs, gesturing for Jaemin to sit there. Jeno thought Jaemin's back would be facing him but instead, Jaemin straddled his hips.

“What flavors?” 

“What do you think this one is?” Jaemin held up the peach lollipop. Flecks of the lightest red, a glowy yellow and a soft orange hue presented themselves.

“Looks peachy.”

“Ding ding ding! Correct.”

Jaemin let himself unwrap and taste the lollipop before asking Jeno to guess the flavors of the fusion lollipop.

“Uhh, the blue is too light to be blueberry but I'm not sure what else it could be? The orange is probably orange. Or maybe pumpkin?”

“Cotton candy and orange. I thought it was a cool combo of flavors.”

“Then what do you think about this?”

Jeno reached over to the stand and retrieved his cherry and green apple fusion flavor. 

“Cucumber and red wine!” Jaemin joked, pointing at his hair. “Mm, that should be cherry and apple.”

“Ding ding ding! Correct.”

Jeno was about to unwrap the lollipop when Jaemin hastily stopped him, grabbing his arm. 

“Wait, wait, wait. I'm almost done with mine.”

Puzzled, Jeno asked, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I just thought that since you're so opposed to sharing lollipops, we could _indirectly_ share them.”

Jeno must not have caught the sultry tone in Jaemin's voice otherwise he wouldn't have been sitting there, still as lost as he was before.

“Jaemin, what-”

“For someone so booksmart you're equally as romantically dense, geez! Read between the lines and you'll get it.”

Jeno pondered for a few seconds before it hit him.

“You - you wanna kiss?” 

Jaemin tugged his lips up in a lazy smile. “Thought you'd never ask.”

Jeno's eyes instantly widened and he looked over at Chenle and Jisung, the shock splattered across his face.

“Not here. Chenle and jisung are right there!” Jeno whispered.

“Ahh, it's about time they knew. Then we'd have like, supporters. All jokes aside, they're all catching on already. I have a strong feeling Injun knows already.”

Jeno wasn't convinced.

“I bet they're both playing PUBG right now and they can't even hear us with their headphones in. Just look at them. Oh, looks like Jisung just lost a match. Real bad. Yup, do you see the look on his face? That's the look of existential dread.”

Jeno laughed as Jaemin rambled on and felt himself becoming compliant with the younger's wish. 

“Just think of the _taste!_ Mixing peach with mango. So, sooo good.”

Jeno snorted. “You don't even like mango.”

“Honey, that's exactly why you should let me eradicate that venom in your mouth and replace it with actual goodness.”

Jeno let out a sigh. “We're gonna be seen but at least it's not like they would've never found out otherwise.”

Jaemin eagerly smiled at Jeno, his eyes lighting up.

“I can really kiss you?” 

Instead of responding, Jeno secured a hand around Jaemin's neck and carefully pulled him forward, closing his eyes as his lips met Jaemin's. They'd kissed dozens of times before but not any two kisses were ever identical. Jaemin cupped the side of Jeno's face and kissed him deeper. Plush lips met slightly rough lips and the contrast was like yin and yang, both sides needed to perfectly complete one another. If Jeno's lips were the ocean, Jaemin wouldn't mind drowning in them. If Jaemin's lips held the galaxies, Jeno wouldn't mind getting lost in them. 

Jeno lightly nibbled on Jaemin's bottom lip; as soon as the latter opened his mouth, Jeno slid his tongue in. Even though he'd explored Jaemin's mouth plenty of times in the past, every new time reminded him that he could never fully discover the younger's mouth. It simply held infinity. 

Jaemin suddenly broke away and when Jeno realized this, he assumed he needed to breathe. He opened his eyes to find Jaemin almost glaring at him. 

“Let _me._ I already told you I don't want that shitty mango anywhere _near_ my tastebuds. My precious fucking tastebuds!” 

With that, Jaemin surged forward and reconnected their lips. Their kisses gradually grew passionate until Jaemin lightly bit on Jeno's lower lip. Once Jaemin's tongue found sanctuary in Jeno's mouth, he couldn't, nor did he want to, think about anything else. His grip on Jeno's hips was the only thing keeping him grounded at that point. 

That's why neither of them caught the way Chenle aggressively nudged Jisung, his eyes blown wide and jaw hanging open at the sight of Jaemin and Jeno making out. Without any shame whatsoever. Jisung, completely startled and baffled, dropped his phone as his hands shook and involuntarily gagged.

Jisung repeatedly looked between the make out scene and Chenle, not quite sure how to react after his initial shock. Chenle couldn't help but stare at the scene, dots connecting in his mind one by one as he thought about some of the things he'd seen/heard his hyungs do/say.

The door to the practice room opened and Donghyuck stood there for a second, his brain processing that the first sight he had to see in the practice room today was two of his groupmates brazenly going at it as though the room was their very own. His face morphed into a shit eating grin and he was about to holler at the pair before he decided to play around a little. 

“Ahh, seriously?! This all happened because you two went and called them 'mom’ and 'dad’ in that one video! Look what that caused!” Donghyuck ended his complaint dramatically, his eyes screwed shut coupled with a look of great discomfort on his face, the outer side of one of his hands brought to rest at his forehead. 

As though the Dream members were each meant to see it for themselves, Renjun entered the room, immediately locking the door behind him and reprimanding the two. 

“Ahhhh what are you two doing?! Do you want the entire company to know?! Fuck’s sake, I thought _at least_ one of you would be smarter than that!”

“Funny you ask what they're doing. They're _obviously_ working on their teamwork! The dedication,” Donghyuck dramatically paused, displaying false sentimentality on his face, “absolutely remarkable. _Truly_ one of a kind.”

Jeno and Jaemin reluctantly tore apart, sheepishly looking at their groupmates.

“Idiots,” Renjun muttered.

“I wanna mix our fusion flavors next,” Jaemin playfully whispered in Jeno's ear. 

Before Jeno could give any form of response, Donghyuck popped an important question. 

“Which one of you slipped the paper into an Inkigayo sandwich?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this fic ♡


End file.
